The Fantasia of Dreams
by Windy dust
Summary: It's been months since the sisters Grimm had a high profile case and life has been getting pretty dull. Sabrina is now thirteen and wakes up with a feeling that something big is going to happen. How will she react when she learns that she and the other Grimm children have to join the circus to solve the new case? And yes, for all you fans there will be puckabrina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you fanfiction geeks!( I mean that only in the fun dorky way because I, Windy Dust, am one of those fanfiction geeks) So I'm just sitting in my bed, bored out of my mind, when I discover fanfiction. So blah,blah,blah weeks later, I think, hmmmmm maybe I should write my own. So here it is, my first ever fanfiction! Please leave reviews but just so you know I do not take criticism very well. But don't sugar coat it I want my writing to be the very best it can be. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: we're WHAT!?**

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I woke up this morning and an immediate feeling of dread came over me. Something big was going to happen first thought was that Puck had pranked me but after a thorough check in the mirror, I found nothing.

So I took a quick shower and got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and black T-shirt. I brushed out my wavy hair and left it down so that it fell down to my elbows. Life had been quite dull latley. Well I guess it would be hard to top the everafter war but it had been months and there had been no major cases. I mean I was thirteen now and it only took us at most a week to solve these low-profile mysteries. Still no sign of that big thing that was supposed to happen.

I went down to breakfast and was surprise to see normal food. I didn't want to ruin it so I didn't say anything about it. Instead I said "Morning" to Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, Henry, Veronica, Red, Daphne, and Puck. Daphne and puck didn't answer because they were too busy stuffing their moths full of food.

" Good morning, Sabrina." Granny Relda said." Take aseats and have somthing to eat."

The only seatleft was next to Puck and as much as I hated to admit it, I was secretly happy to have an excuse to sit next to him. But that happiness soon disappeared when he stopped eating just to say," Hey dogface, you're looking especially ugly this morning". I was hurt. before I could let anyone notice that, I scowled at him.

" I have a announcement" Granny Relda declared." Now Henry, this is going to happen weather you like it or not. It seems that there is a huge case and you children, and I mean only the children, are going to go under cover!"

" We're WHAT!?" we all cried.

" You're going to go undercover and join the circus," Granny Relda replied cheerily.

**Okay I know it was a short chapter but it's late at night and I really want to get it done. But trust me I know how you feel I hate it when there's really short chapters. Please please please read and review and remember no sugar coating!**

** Your fanfiction nerd forever,**

** Windy Dust**


	2. Ready

**Hey it's me, the fantasy obsessed Windy Dust! I really want my story to be successful but if you want it to be good then I'm going to need feedback. I am having a spaz attack because even though I knew that last chapter was terrible I NEED to know if you guys think it's good. Please, please, PLEASE read and review. I am literally on my knees begging! So you're probably bored of reading about me so on to chapter TWO!**

**Chapter 2: Ready**

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

It took me a little period of time to register what Granny had said. Then it hit me... I got to go undercover! After almost a year of boringness I got to do something exciting! Not only that but Granny truste me to look after Daphne and Red with Puck! Granny actually trusted me and is treating me like an adult!

I was so exited until I heard Henry yell," ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

" No Henry. They are doing this no matter what. Just because you don't trust them enough to look after themselves doesn't mean that I do!" Granny Relda stated with a stern glare directed at Henry. I chuckled silently._ That shut him up,_ I thought.

" Now children" Granny Relda continued," tomorrow you are going to go to the circus because it has stopped in Ferry Port Landing. After theshore you are going to go and speak to theringmaster about letting you in. There has recently been murders of members in the show. I have a contact that works as a lion tamer/ animal trainer. You can tell him any information that you gather to him and he will find a way to get it to me. Today you must pack but don't bring too much. You will be going under the impression that you're runaways. Any questions?"

All we did was nod and run up to our rooms.

**Daphne P.O.V**

_I can't believe it,_I shouted inside of my head. I always loved the circus. I remember how mom would take me once every two months and it would always be better than before. I had spent hours daydreaming about what it would be like to actually perform and now I can finally experience it! It was sooooo punk rock! I grabbed my old suitcase frthee hen I was at the orphanage and quickly stuffed in some clothes. I left behind my stuffed animals behind because I was eight! I had to prove that I'm grown upnope and not just some little girl. After packing the essentials like my Daphne-ish dictionary and the hairbrush I used specifically on Sabrina's hair, I knew I was ready.

**Red's P.O.V**

_I can't believe that I get to go undercover on a real mystery, _was what was running through my mind when I heard that we were joining the circus. I grabbed one of my wicker baskets from the shelf in my closet. I carefully folded one extra outfit and three of my crimson cloaks. I laid one of Granny Relda's cook books neatly on top. I was finally ready.

**Pucks P.O.V**

I knew that it was great that we got to go undercover and all, but my mind just kept walking back to Sabrina. I kept wondering about how I saw hurt flash across her face this morning when I insulted her. She actually looked ( I can't believe I'm saying this but) nice! I couldn't say that out loud of course. I mean, she hated my guts! If I actually complemented her she would never let me live it down. But had I really hurt her feelings? I decided not to dwell on that right now. Instead, I grabbed a beat-up backpack and threw in a spare hoodie and a pair of jeans. I stuck in a dozen glop grenades that could keep me occupied until my pixies could bring me more. There were probably going to be several new people to prank! I was really excited for that. And finally, I stuck a picture of Sabrina in the pocket of my jeans. I was ready to go.

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

I wa inside of the room that I had shared with Daphne for so long. I had no idea when I was coming back. I slowly packed three outfits. I wanted to make sure I remembered every inch and detail of this room. I unhooked one Of the model airplanes from the ceiling and put that in too. Finally I put in a one picture of me and Daphne and another of our whole family. I took in a deep breath and only let it out when I had crossed through the door. I was ready.

**Hey y'all! D'you like it? I sure hope so. I don't know how I'm supposed to continue without your reviews or support. Keep that in mind next time you have something to say about my story! Keep on believing!**

** Your fellow author,**

** Windy Dust**


	3. PLEASE READ!

**There are no words to describe how sorry I am! I have been extremely busy with school work and I just finished a huge project that was worth two test grades! Not one but TWO! I am writing this so that I can tell you that the story isn't over yet! I just don't have much time. But fear not, I am working on the next chapter as I type! I know that it's probably been about a month, but PLEASE don't give up on me or the story! **

** Sincerely,**

** Windy Dust**

**P.S**

**I would love to hear you thoughts/ ideas/ golden nuggets of wisdom about my story! So if you have something to say please put it in the review section!**


	4. Goodbye

**I am so sorry!(uses arms to deflect the rotting tomatoes) I seriously didn't expect it to take this long to update! I was extremely busy with school! But I have good news... Drum roll please... IT'S SUMMER! So I will be updating a lot more often!(Hopefully! I can't make any promises!) So now after all this time, you probably want to get to the chapter! **

**Nobodies P.O.V**

The whole Grimm family clambered into the car all at once. After about ten minutes everyone was finally settled. But that didn't stop them from grumbling about how cramped it was. Mr. Canis and Granny Relda were seated in the front. Henry, Veronica, and Uncle Jake were in the middle and that left Puck, Daphne, Red, and Sabrina in the back.

"How much longer until we get there?" Daphne shouted over the noise.

"I'll make you cookies when you come back!" Granny Relda answered.

"Where would you get the idea that I own a dolphin?" Daphne yelled.

Sabrina groaned and threw her head in her hands in frustration. The car ride went on mostly like that. Everyone was relieved when the car finally slowed to a stop Granny Relda cheerfully cried, "We're here!"

It was one big mass of bodies trying to scramble out of the car as fast as they could. Finally, after everyone had safely made it out of the death trap, grabbed their bags from the trunk. Once eah child had their bag, they turned around to find a tearful Veronica and Granny.

The next five minutes was full of people hugging and saying goodbye.

"We're going to miss everyone sooooo much!" Daphne cried with tears streaming down her cheeks.

I turned around and said,"Wow." In front of us was a huge wooden arch that lead over the doorway of the circus tent. In colorful, swirly/swoopy letters was the words _The Fantasia of Dreams._ I grasped Daphne's hand and smiled at her, letting her know that everything was going to turn out all right. Then Daphne held Red's hand. I felt something in my other hand. I looked up to see Puck grinning at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I already knew that this was going to be an exciting mystery.

Still holding hands, we stepped over the threshold and into the tent.

**I Know that it's really short but I haven't written in a long time and I'm out of practice. Plus it's late at night and I'm tired! I hope you like'd it. Please read and review. Blah blah blah.**

** Love,**

** Windy Dust**


	5. Knife throwing

Hey! I hope you aren't angry with me! I really do feel bad. I promise! And I never break my promises. I know that it's taking a really long time just to get to the actual plot of the story and for that I apologize. So here's the next chapter!

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

My eyes widened with wonder when I looked around. There was row after row of seats circling around a big arena. It seemed like there was a blast of color everywhere I looked. Their were ribbons and paint splotches artistically spread out around the big tent. We tried to find the seats that Granny Relda had gotten us. Daphne squealed when she found out that we were in the front row.

As we waited for the show to start, we listened to the excited chatter from the people around us. Most of it was just people talking about how amazing the performance was.

Finally, the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone onto the center and there stood a man in a red and white stripped suit and a tall red and white hat.

"Welcome to the fantasia of dreams!"he called to the audience. He had a big smile on his face in which you could see all of his teeth."I will be your ringmaster on this very fine night! Do we have a show for you! Prepare to be amazed by tricks and illusions that your mind couldn't possibly even comprehend!"

With that, the crowd cheered loudly with claps and shouts." And now,"the man called,"it is time for the show!" The spotlight blacked out and the crowd hushed into a still silence.

Suddenly, there was a beating of drums. Violins and flutes were soon added to the noise. I looked around at all of the confused faces of the audience. No one knew where the music was coming from. There was a flash of blinding lights and then I saw two people high up in the air on opposite sides of the arena. They were both standing on top of seperate platforms. I also noticed that they were trapeze artists because they were had the things that they were supposed to hold while swinging in the air.

Without warning, the two performers jumped off of the platforms. I watched amazed as they swung and flipped and twirled in the air. It was completely mesmerizing just watching how the two people trusted each other enough to let them catch each other. I realized that I would like to be able to do that.

**Puck's P.O.V**

The trapeze artists finished and I looked over at Sabrina and saw a look of wonder, admiration, and longing in her eyes. I think that she wants to be able to perform on a trapeze like the two professionals.

The lights went dark again. We waited for them to turn back on to see what the next act would be. When the arena lit up I was overjoyed that the was a huge cannon._ When we become performers,_I thought,_I can shoot Sabrina through that cannon._ I knew that I liked her but there was no way that I was going to give up my pranks. Probably not the best way to win her heart, but I can't have her thinking that I have gone soft.

I saw some lady in a sparkly, shiny costume. I watched as she struck a match and then lit a small piece of rope sticking out of the back of the cannon. My eyes were concentrated on the burning rope until it was almost gone. Then, in only a matter of seconds, A man shot out of the cannon, through a series of flaming hoops started to decline down to the ground, bounced off of a trampoline, did flips over a shark tank, landed perfectly on a unicycle and peddled out of the arena. A job where you do stunts for fun? I could totally become a professional at this!

**Daphne's P.O.V**

I could barely keep my palm away from my mouth! this was greater than any show or movie that I have eve seen! I absolutley couldn't wait to go under cover and become a performer! After the stuntman, there was the magician. I couldn't pry my eyes from him. He cut someone in half, escaped from cages, and even made someone disappear! He pulled a dove from his sleeve and shot fireworks out of his fingertips! When we go undercover, I was certain that I would not stop bugging that man until he agreed to teach me how to do those things!

**Red's** **P.O.V**

Once the magician finished the lights went out again. when the lights turned on again, there was just an ordinary guy. there wasn't really anything special about him. He wasn't even wearing any kind of costume. I was intrigued by him and wanted to know what kind of act he would be putting on.

Then, a ferocious lion ran into the arena and was heading strait toward the man. There were shocked screams from the audience. A split second before the lion reached the him, the man threw out his hands and the lion suddenly stopped and sat before him. The man gave a slight nod to the lion and then a giant purple ball rolled out and the tiger jumped on top of it. The lion rolled around for a bit be for jumping off. The lion gave a small growl and started to paw the ground. The man calmly walked over to the tiger and whispered something in his ear. The lion stepped back and charged at the man. But then, the lion sprung off of his hind legs and leapt over the man.

The man did this with many other animals. First by calming them and then having them perform tricks. I thought that maybe I could learn how to do this because even though I don't like to admit it, I do have a talent with taming animals. Like the jabberwocky. Maybe I would be good at it.

**No one's P.O.V**

After the animal tamer, there was a lady standing next to a circular wooden board."I am going to need a volunteer from the crowd!"she shouted out to the audience. Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Red raised their hands. walking along the seats was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. His eyes landed on Sabrina and he started walking strait towards her. When he got to her, He reached out his hand. She took it realizing that she had been chosen. When she reached the center of the arena, the boy walked her over to the wooden board and strapped her on it by her wrists and ankles.

Sabrina was beginning to get a little nervous when she saw that the lady take out sharp knives. The black haired boy grabbed the edge of the board and started spinning it.

From the stands Puck watched as the lady started throwing knives at Sabrina. Well, she was throwing them at the bored but that is how Puck looked at it. He sat up a little straiter so that he would be prepared to charge down there if Sabrina got hurt. When the black haired boy stopped the board, there were knives outlining Sabrina's body. He unstrapped her and led her back to her seat. Again, the lights blacked out. when they were turned back on, The ringmaster was back.

"Thank you for coming! We hope that you enjoyed the show! Please tell your friends! We'll be here for the rest of the week!" The ringmaster called.

With that, the lights turned off for the final time.


End file.
